


sunshine

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: maddie’s trash writing [6]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Italian Race, Multi, Sleepy bois, Spralmer - Freeform, Spralmer one shots, race does NOT like waking up too early, spralmer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: albert accidentally wakes his boys up far too early





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> so this is pure fluff and probably trashy but idc i kinda like it

Sunshine.

It slanted across Albert’s face, warm and insisting, and he shifted tiredly as if he could get away from it. But Elmer was lying half on top of him, and Race had his leg thrown over Albert’s and Spot was curled up into his side, so there was really no where to go.

Albert reached up without opening his eyes to shut the blinds, grunting slightly. They closed under his hands and he let out a sigh of relief, movements sluggish with exhaust.

Elmer stirred on his chest. “Nfgh?” He murmured, and groaned. “Why are you moving?”

Albert’s eyes cracked open and he wrapped the arm that Spot wasn’t clinging onto around Elmer’s waist. “Sorry, baby, the sunlight.” He slurred. “Go back to sleep.”

“Why am I up so early?” Spot growled from next to them, hiding his face in Albert’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t nothin, Spot, jus’ go back to bed.” Albert assured.

“It’s a fuckin’ Sunday, Albert.”

“I know, it was an accident, go back to bed.”

“If y’all don’t shut up,” Race’s voice called from Albert’s other side. Only his mouth moved, and if it hadn’t, Albert would’ve been convinced he was still asleep.

“Y’all.” Elmer mocked tiredly.

Albert laughed quietly and shut his eyes, the thought of sleep still bouncing around his brain. “Sorry, guys, the sun was in my eyes. Go back to sleep.”

There was a moment of silence, where they all seemed to follow Albert’s request.

And then, Spot.

“Well now I’m awake.”

Elmer groaned and rolled off of Albert onto Race, as Race let out a string of Italian curses.

Albert sighed. “Spot, just close your eyes and sleep, yeah? Give it a second.”

“I’m not tired anymore.”

“It’s six in the morning!” Elmer butt in from Albert’s other side, and Albertcouldn’t help his quiet laugh.

“You guys were the ones who woke me up!” Spot interjected.

Albert sighed as Elmer responded sleepily, “Albert was the one who woke me up.”

“Yeah, it’s my fault.” He confessed.

“For the love of God, it’s too early for this, my brain is pulsing.” Race said sadly, and buried his face in his pillow, one arm going around Elmer.

Albert chuckled and then patted Spot’s hand. “Come on, I’ll get up with you so these two can go back to bed.”

Spot nodded and sat up, and Albert made to, but almost immediately, a hand grappled blindly and latched onto his arm. “No, don’t leave,” Race whined, face still half-shoved into his pillow.

“You were the one who just wanted us to be quiet, babe.” Spot pointed out, still sitting up.

“Yeah, I want you to be quiet, but I don’t want you to go away.” He said, and Elmer nodded sleepily without opening his eyes.

Albert and Spot exchanged a ‘this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen how can we say no?’ sort of look and laid back down, Spot slinging an arm around Albert’s waist and Albert slinging an arm around Elmer’s, who was still sprawled on top of Race.

“Yay.” Race said enthusiastically, or as enthused as he could be while half asleep. “But seriously please don’t talk.”

Albert laughed and pushed back into Spot’s body, relishing the warmth of his boyfriends.

And Spot, even after claiming to not be tired, was asleep in no more than three minutes, breathing slowly against the back of Albert’s neck. Race was passed out beside them, Elmer balanced half-on and half-off his body, also dead asleep.

Albert smiled to himself and shut his eyes, welcoming the lack of sunshine falling over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments??  
> hope you enjoyed loves!!  
> <333


End file.
